1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular relates to a connector connected to a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional connector has fixers pivotably disposed on two sides thereof. When a memory card is inserted into the connector, the fixers wedge the memory card. When a user wants to detach the memory card from the connector, the user pivots the fixers to release and push the memory card. For configurations within a conventional computer, elements overlap or interfere with each other. Therefore, when accessing the memory card, a CD-ROM device, DVD-ROM device, hard disc or bus wire may hinder the user from pushing the fixers and sufficiently fixing the memory card.